Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that forms an image on a sheet. Further, there is an erasing apparatus that can erase an image formed on a sheet with an erasable coloring agent such as a toner or ink containing leuco dye so that the sheet can be reused.
An erasable coloring agent can be decolorized when heated to a sufficiently high temperature (e.g. about 150 degrees centigrade). This temperature should be higher than a temperature to fix an image with the erasing color agent on a sheet. The aforementioned erasing of the image formed on the sheet may be hereinafter referred to as ‘color erasing’. Reuse of sheets after color erasing saves sheets and is beneficial to the environment.
However, a sheet printed with a conventional non-erasable toner may be mistakenly set in the erasing apparatus. When such a sheet is supplied to the erasing apparatus, the sheet may be jammed, when erasing is attempted, due to the conventional non-erasable toner being melted and the sheet being adhered to a press roller or other heat source, or a sheet peeling claw, of the erasing apparatus.